Samantha Roth
Samantha "Sam" Roth was the girlfriend of Roger Taylor during the events of 24: Redemption. After Roger died under mysterious circumstances, Henry Taylor suspected Samantha was hiding information about foul play, and his inspection of the case during Day 7 led to her death. Redemption On the morning of the Presidential inauguration of Roger's mother, Senator Allison Taylor, Samantha and Roger shared a few intimate moments together as they prepared for the ceremony. Samantha's attitude changed when Chris Whitley called Roger, and pleaded with him for help because he was in trouble. Samantha expressed her disdain at Roger letting Chris come over to their house to ask for help, because Chris was a former drug addict, and often asked for money. Roger assured her that the meeting wouldn't last long. Roth wanted Roger to tell her what was going on, but he refused since he told Chris that he wouldn't tell anyone, and that she needed to trust him. Samantha and Roger were driven to the White House by their Secret Service driver, Edward Vossler, and were greeted by Roger's parents. They were present at Senator Taylor's inauguration. Before Day 7 In early January, Roger Taylor discovered blind accounts that were dealing heavily in military action in Sangala. He traced the accounts to a senior member of his mother's administration but was killed a few days before he could present the evidence to her. The killers made it look like a suicide and told Samantha that they would kill her if she said anything. To convince her to stay quiet, they paid her $400,000 in laundered money. Day 7 Samantha, at work at the brokerage firm Sloane Kitridge, was informing a client named Paul about stocks when she was notified that a Secret Service agent wanted her attention. The agent was part of a group escorting Henry Taylor, who had learned from Chuck Toland that Samantha had been paid $400,000 in laundered money following Roger's death. Samantha was escorted to the roof of her office, where Henry accused her of lying about Roger's apparent suicide. She denied everything. Later, she called Henry personally and asked to meet him in private. She met Henry and admitted that Roger had been murdered by the same people who forged the documents that "proved" Roger had committed insider trading. Those documents were created merely to provide an apparent "reason" for Roger's framed suicide. She turned over a flash drive with all her evidence, but asked Henry to leave her out of his continuing search for the truth. Her late boyfriend's/fiancé’s secret service bodyguard Edward Vossler (a corrupt agent) approached Samantha at an outside cafe and told her that Henry Taylor thought she was in imminent danger and asked for her to be moved to a safe house. Agent Vossler then took her to her apartment to pick up some clothes. As she went up, Vossler waited at the car. Upon entering his apartment, she was shocked to see Henry Taylor there. Taylor had been brought there by Agent Brian Gedge, who paralyzed him and left him on the couch. Samantha approached him but, despite his efforts to warn her, she was stabbed in the back by Gedge, who was hiding around a corner. He rolled her over and stabbed her again in the chest. She died on the floor of her apartment as Taylor looked on. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Deceased characters